Help:Character Page
This is the basic format for a character page. This page is updated frequently. Important Notes * * Character names will be "GivenName FamilyName". * "Concept Art" refers to art that helps give sufficient information about a character. (These are usually full-body/high-quality works.) "Character Art" refers to other well-done artwork that help describe the character. The boundary between "Concept Art" and "Character Art" is blurry, so it depends mostly on the choice of the creator. However, there should be more character art than concept art (unless the quantity of character art is limited). "Doodles" refer to low-quality artwork of the character. "Beta Images" refer to previous designs of the character that no longer apply to the current canon OR images made prior to a character's release. "Art by Others" is self-explanatory. Permission must be granted by the artist in order for that art to be hosted on this wiki. Otherwise, the art may only be linked. A quick intro to the character goes here. Concept Background : Here you would write down the character's backstory. Personality : Here you would write down the character's personality. Relationships : Here you would write down the character's relationships with other characters. Trivia : Here you would write interesting information about the character. Development Character Creation : Here you would write how you created the character. Entymology : Here you would write down what the character's name means. UTAU Specifications CV= License The owner of this character, OWNERNAME, retains the right to ask you to remove any works that they deem ‘offensive’. Please contact them if you have questions about anything. The Terms and Conditions of this License is subject to change without notice. “All loopholes found in the License are hereby rendered as unusable. Please contact OWNERNAME if you would like to address a loophole”. Media * Describe all the media that this character has appeared in. Gallery First Tab Title= YOURIMAGEHERE.jpg|Year-Mo-Da URLS Also pictured: More characters YOURIMAGEHERE2.jpg|Year-Mo-Da URLS |-|Second Tab Title= Example.jpg|Year-Mo-Da URLS Also pictured: More characters Example.jpg|Year-Mo-Da URLS External Links Official * Important Links Articles * Links to wikis, databases, or news articles Tweets *Time Stamp: "The tweet in full." (linked) References Results in... A quick intro to the character goes here. Concept Background : Here you would write down the character's backstory. Personality : Here you would write down the character's personality. Relationships : Here you would write down the character's relationships with other characters. Trivia : Here you would write interesting information about the character. Development Character Creation : Here you would write how you created the character. Entymology : Here you would write down what the character's name means. UTAU Specifications CV= License The owner of this character, OWNERNAME, retains the right to ask you to remove any works that they deem ‘offensive’. Please contact them if you have questions about anything. The Terms and Conditions of this License is subject to change without notice. “All loopholes found in the License are hereby rendered as unusable. Please contact OWNERNAME if you would like to address a loophole”. Media * Describe all the media that this character has appeared in. Gallery First Tab Title= YOURIMAGEHERE.jpg|Year-Mo-Da URLS Also pictured: More characters YOURIMAGEHERE2.jpg|Year-Mo-Da URLS |-|Second Tab Title= Example.jpg|Year-Mo-Da URLS Also pictured: More characters Example.jpg|Year-Mo-Da URLS External Links Official * Important Links Articles * Links to wikis, databases, or news articles Tweets *Time Stamp: "The tweet in full." (linked) References Category:Help